


First Encounters

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Aliens, Community: tf_speedwriting, First Contact, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>some brief first contact scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt: Scenario: Any cybertronian meets a a non-human organic alien race

Skywarp loved the bird people of planet QP14A. They were almost as big as him, their language was actually nice to listen to him and thy could _almost_ take him in a race. He loved them so much, in fact, that he might have lied to Megatron about their level of sapience to keep the Decepticons from conquering the planet and destroying them.

It could have happened.

 

Seaspray had been content to observe them, but one of the smallest members of the group of gelatinous creatures (people? He wasn't sure yet) was apparently very curious. He laughed as the young creature wiggled tentacles into the parts of his body left exposed by his armor and tickled against his sensors. He was glad the action was taken as encouragement and didn't frighten his new friend away, because he knew he would never be able to replicate the warm energy fields that pulsed out of the youngling and back to its bloom--or the answers it received in return.

Soon, the minibot found himself covered in the gelatinous people and being wrapped in warm feelings of welcome and friendship.

 

Kup stood and stared for several long moments as a tiny repitloid--it couldn't have been even a full meter tall--pointed a spear and an energy pistol threatening at him. His scans didn't turn up any other natives nearby, but he put his hands in the air and backed away slowly all the same. Tiny weapons weren't the same as harmless weapons, and he had no desire to see how accurate this being was with either of theirs.

 

"Oh!" Skyfire started as he realized the felinoid was staring at him from a perch in a tree tall enough to leave the being at optic level with him. "Hello, there. Where did you come from?"

The felinoid replied with a musical series of mewls and growls, and Skyfire got the idea that he was being asked the same question. He analyzed the bit of language and compared it with the languages of other races that were common in this section of the galaxy. He decided it couldn't hurt to try a few that a feline vocal box might be able to replicate.

"Hello, my name is Skyfire," he said in three languages before the felinoid replied.

"You have dealings with the Ssslkssk , Skyfire?" The tone was contemptous. "Hardly a compelling reason to invite you to stay on our world."

The scientist sighed. He hated first contact situations.


End file.
